1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for mounting a speaker on a flat surface such as a wall. In particular, the invention relates to an assembly for easily and adjustably mounting a speaker to a wall, particularly for outdoor use.
2. The Prior Art
Prior mounting systems for loudspeakers typically use only a mounting bracket (yoke) attached to the speaker. The yoke is attached directly to a surface, and the speaker is then aligned to holes in each end of the yoke, where bolts, screws, or knobs with threaded posts are inserted and tightened. This method requires the loudspeaker to be held in place while also inserting the threaded devices, properly aligning, then tightening them. Input connections are typically made with screw terminals or binding posts which require a wire to be inserted into a hole in a threaded post, then a clamping cap is screwed tightly to secure. Both of these methods require that the installer be able to visually view the connection point to properly insert the wires, and to identify the proper polarity of the wires. Installing speakers of this type can be cumbersome and time-consuming.